Bewildered 1
by Yuui.X.I
Summary: The first part of Bewilderd. Two girls join the castle as they plan to destroy Jane. Three days before the ball and this story ends at the setting of the sun for the ball to begin. Sorry, I lost the USB drive I was using.
1. Jane

I looked at myself in the foggy mirror. I was slim, with breast and all. Tall, and I had an innocent look to me. My hair, now going down to my lower back, was only wavy. Mother had said it might straiten, as I mature into a woman, like my father's. I was six-teen, the ball was two days away, and I was going alone.

I had wished for Jester to come with me, but he hadn't asked. Pepper was going with Rake, and Smithy with a girl he met at the village. Gunther would not say, and neither would Jester. Now I will have to face Gunther in my bitter disapointment.  
____________________

"Come on, Jane,"complained Gunther. "At least make this challenging."

"Do not talk! I am tired of this. I cannot stand it anymore! The ball is in two days and I am going alone. I cannot get anyone to go with me, and yet I still have to go, and I still have to wear a stupid gown."

I let my anger get out verbally. Then I realised I said it in front of Gunther. I dropped to my knees and put my face in my hands. A few tears fell down my cheeks in defeat. Now Gunther was going to enjoy this alot. Perhaps even tell everyone in the village about me. That I started crying just because I was going alone. I looked up to see what Gunther had decided to do with this new information.

"Jane, I want to ask you one question." he said."Will you got to the ball with me? I know you were expecting Jester to ask you but he did not, so will you come with me?"

He said it so sincierly, so truthfully, I had almost belived him."You are treating this like a jest, are you not?" I asked. "You want to make a fool of me. You want me to belive you really want me to go with you. This is all a jest to you."

"No, Jane. This is not a jest to me."

"Yes, it is Gunther. You hate me and you want me as far away from you. You always did. The only reason you ever talked to me was because of the training and nothing else, unless to hurt me."

"Jane, you have changed now," he told me."You have grown from the twelve years you were before, the years you spent with Dragon. He is gone now, and you have matured. And I had changed along you."

"You truly have?" I asked, half to myself. He slowly nodded. He put his arm around me in comfort, and my head fell on his shoulder and found it surprisingly warm. This is a side of Gunther I thought I would never see. He lifted me up and carried me to my room, where he placed me gently on my bed, and slipped away quietly through the door.

I lay there, on the bed, thinking of what would happen next. With all my toughts, I drifted to sleep.  
____________________

_I was soaring high above the clouds, with Dragon. I was twelve again. The happy times were here, with Dragon near. The sky was endless, as we went through it. The castle was there beneath us, as we flew into the practice yard. Dragon landed softly, not a single sound. All my friends were there. Pepper, with a smile on her face. Rake, with a new flower he found. Smithy, petting pig. And Jester, comming up next to me, the bells on his blue floppy hat ringing._

_This is what I want. This is what I have always wanted. A normal life, a happy life, with my friends near me. I wish I could stay here forever. "Jane, I want to tell you something important," said Jester. " I~"  
_____________________

There was a knock on the door."Jane, midday meal," it called. I rose from my bed and answered the demanding knocks. There, outside my door, stood Jester with a goofy smile on his face. _"Jane, I want to tell you something important," said Jester." I~" _, the words from my dream came back to me. It was the only part I could remember clearly. What did Jester want to tell me in my dream? What was so important there?

"Um... Jane? Are you well?" he asked me when I did not speak. "Jane, midday meal," he repeated."Pepper, Smithy, and Rake are there waiting for you to come down."

"Oh," was all I could come up with. I stepped outside, and as soon as I closed the door behind me, the wind blew orange leaves into my face. I started choking on one that went inside my mouth. Once I calmed down, Jester sat at the table and I went into the kitchen to get a cup of water. When I came back, everyone was eating. I sat down next to Jester. Once we finished, they started asking me questions.

"What did Gunther do this time that kept you in your room all morning?" asked Pepper.

"Um... He came faster than normal?" I suggested. Everyone took the explanation. Everyone except Smithy. He kept looking at me curiously. Once everybody left the table, I headed back to the practice yard. Smithy stopped me by the stables.

"Jane, what happend with you and Gunther?" he asked me. i looked at him questionly. "Look, I know I am not to be in your private life," he told me."But I know you and Gunther were not sparring during the morning. Will you give me an explenation?"

"Just some complications,"

"Are you sure,Jane?"

"Yes."


	2. Pepper

Everyone was at the table eating their morning meal when Jane came, twirling a flower between her fingers gently. She sat neither besides, nor in front of Jester. How unusual. They kept on eating as if she had been there all the time. Jester was the first to finish, and once he had put his bowl away, he asked Jane the question we all wanted an asnwer to. "Jane, who gave you that flower?"

Jane did not look at him as she responded,"This is for me to know and for you to _not_ find out."

"Why not?" he asked her.

Jane turned to glare at him."For me to know and you to not find out," she repeated to him harshly, standing up and turning to go to her morning battle lessons. We all looked at her leave. This is not the Jane I remember. This is a Jane who cares of nothing at all. A Jane who is cruel and evil.  
____________________

While I was preparing the midday meal, Jester came in to ask me if I knew anything. "Im sorry, Jester," I told him while cutting up vegtebles."But she has not talked to me at all since yesterday. Somehow, I think, this has to do with the ball tomorrow night."

"How so?" he asked me.

"You did not know? Jane has to go alone because no one asked to acompany her. She was mad at herself for it. She had hoped that you'd ask her, but you never did." I said, recalling how she had told me about her feelings for Jester. "Where you thinking about asking her anytime soon? Oh, she would be really glad. But she'd never say anything as harsly as today. And, where did she get that flower? Even Rake does not know what type it is. Somebody must have given it to her. Oh, Jester, I am worried about Jane these days. How will she ever get over this?" I asked him.

"I was going to ask her tonight. I think I will ask her right now. Will you come with me?"

"Oh, of course!"  
____________________

We were turning toward the practice yard, when something sudenly stopped Jester. I followed his gaze. Oh, my.

There in the middle of the yard were Jane and Gunther. Jane had her arms around Gunther's neck, and Gunther has his hand on Jane's lower back. They were kissing.


	3. Jester

Finishing my new ballad, and running towards the throne room, I felt pain. How could this be? How could Jane be with Gunther? Pepper had said that Jane loved me, not Gunther. At least this explains the flower from this morning.

I sighed. Unrequied love can be very cruel.  
___________________

"Ah, Jester," said King Caradoc." I would like you to meet our two new castle staff members, Amaya and Essence. Amaya," he gestured to the girl to his right side."Is a new squire with lots of experience. Essence,"he gestured to the girl on his left side," Is now training to be a lady in waiting for princess Lavinia. I would like for you to show them around and familiarise them with the castle staff." Then he turned and left.

I looked at them closely. Amaya had long silky black hair, rare in this kindom, and violet eyes with grey specks. She was emotionless. Essence had wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes with high cheek bones with rose petal lips. They were both very attractive. But... I am in love with Jane. _Who is in love with Gunther..._ said a voice in the back of my head.

I shook my head to clear it from my rediculus thoughts.

"Shall we start?" I asked them, trying to smile. No luck.  
_____________________

"I am so glad we are part of the castle staff," said Essence excitedly."So many people to meet. And the ball! 'Tis tommorow? So full with excitement. And the dancing! The couples! I would like to go with somebody. And the music will be wonderfull! And you, as the court Jester, will have new ballads! I am sure you are wonderfull! Oh! And look around us! All the trees are so full of the color orange. Wonderfull for the ball! Oh, I feel so happy! And look at the roses!" she said, smelling a rose.

"Our gardener Rake grows them." I told her. She seemed happy and exited at everything, I could noot help smiling for the first time in the afternoon. Mai ignored Bess. And me. "Now, we must go by the kitchen for midday meal. You will meet Pepper, Jane and Smithy there."

"Oh," she said,"You all have odd names!"

"Well, not really. They are just special names. Rake's real name is Drake. Pepper is Verbana, and Smithy is Jethro." I explained.

"And yours?" she asked.

"Um...Well...Er...Im sorry. Shall we go now?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Why don't you just answer her stupid question?" asked Mai rudely, her face still emotionless, but voice full of anoyance.

"We should really go to midday meal" I said quickly." 'Never borrow, never steal. Never miss the midday meal' as Pepper says." I told them nervusly.

"Then I want to be called Ess," she said excitedly. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yes. Now, Ess, Amaya, to the kitchen."  
____________________

"This is really good!" Ess told Pepper trough spoonfulls of stew. "How do you do this? Do you like it Amaya? And Jane, I love your hair! Are you going to the ball with someone? They must be very lucky! Smithy, you are so strong! Rake, your flowers are so beutiful! I am so glad you and Pepper are going to the ball together. I would like to go with someone. Jester, would you like to come with me?" she asked.

I blushed, a natural reaction. Ess was so beutiful, and talkitive. But... Jane is alredy going with Gunther so I might as well go with Ess. I looked up at her, who had a pleading face. "If you want..." I said slowly. I could not belive I was doing this.

"Oh, yes I do! Who would not want to come with you?" she asked.

I looked around. Pepper was smiling and so was Rake. Smithy looked worried, but not out of jelousy. Jane... Was angry. She stood up, slaming her hands on the table. And left back to the practoce yard. Why would she be angry?

Ess followed my gaze and sighed. I looked at he confused. She saw my look and answerd, "Some people can not see the greatness in you."

"But..."

"What type of wood is this table made of? And the bowls?" She asked, then stood up."Where is my room? And Amaya's? And your's Jester? How about yours Pepper? Rake? Smithy? Jane's room?


	4. Smithy

"Did I ever mention that Jethro is my cousin?" Ess said, smiling a sweet smile at me, but knowing she was in danger. As my cousin, I knew her ambitions. I was there when she said she wanted to gain power over people, starting by Jane.

"Essence, I need to talk with you privately." I said as formally as I could muster. I stood up and she followed my actions, hessitating a bit.  
_______________________

In my stall, Ess was asking questions."Wow! And look at this! How do you even do a sword? Hello, pig. What do you use this water for?" Asked Essence in a childdish voice.

"Essence, you an drop the act." I told her.

She turned serious insantly." You cannot stop me from fulfiling my dreams."she told me.

"Your dreams include hurting my friends," I argued.

"Not that badly," she said in an innocent voice.

"They include making Jane depressed enough that she will want to kill herself, making Jester love you, and ruining te relasionship between Pepper and Rake." I told her.

"Jane will kill herself if she wants to!" She said angryly. Then she patted her gown down and smiled."And I just want to be loved."

"Jester likes Jane and not you." I said.

"Depressed..." she said sofly in a sing song voice, twirling a lok of hair with both hands and looking at the floor.  
___________________

I was now watching how Amaya was doing with her aprenticeship. She was overppowering Gunther at sparring, who looked a bit worried that he might lose. Sir Theadore was nodding to himself. Pig trotted over to me. I gave him a simple turnip. I looked up again and saw Essence walking by Jester smiling at him and nodding. I noticed how ever so often she looked at Jane with smile, wich made Jane scowl even depper.


	5. Gunther

"You may begin," instructed Sir Theadore. Once he finished his words, I launched myself into an attack of thrust's, and overhand cuts. Amaya, my opponent, was smaller than Jane, and seemed simpler to defeat. I quickly took a look around. I saw Jane, Jester, the Smithy, and a blonde girl next to Jester. Who was she?

I winced. Amaya must had made a thrust trough all those parry's. I winced again. She thrust again. Come on, focus. I sped up a little, and took a step foward. How long have we been sparring? We started at midday, and it sunset now. How many hours is that? I looked around and saw a glint of hope in Jane's eyes. That was enugh to give me an upperhand. I came faster, and in less than a minute, her sword was accross the court yard.

After Sir Theadore congratulated us, and Amaya was in her room, Jane came running towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back, wich caused me pain. She quickly let go when she rememberd the bruises. "I think I have something for that in my room," she told me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room, where she insisted on helping me.

* * *

After keeping me there for two hours, she let me go home. My father was there, waiting for me. "Where have you been?" he asked me as soon as I came inside the house. He was sitting by a small table, a book open in front of him.

"I was at the castle." I answerd, and started walking again toward my room, but he held up a hand to stop me.

"So you must have seen the new lady-in-waiting." he said. That must be the blonde I saw Jester with. I nodded. "Good. I want you to follow every order from her."

"But why?" I asked him.

"She is trying to get rid of Jane. She is doing that by her own choice, but needs help in her plans. You must help her. I am being paid good money. So get on to it, and if you don't, I will take away your apprenticeship and send you out to sea with some rotten sailors. Now go to your room."

___________________

Sso that was the reason of her comming before the ball. I must stop her! But how?


	6. Rake

Must get there. Must get there. "Are you well, Rake?" asked Smithy. He saw the rose for Pepper, and I quickly hid it. "Ah..." he said sowly, and moved to the side. I smiled the best I could and headed to the kitchen. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Wait. Some thing is missing...

Oh! Brethe! In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Left. Right. In. Out. Left. Right. In. Out.

"Rake?"

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"Rake?!"

I looked up to meet her eyes. They warmed me all over. I slowly gave her the rose. She smiled. She had a twinkle in her eyes. She huged me tightly. And. She kissed me. Our first kiss. She let go. She smiled shyly. She left into the kitchen. I was seeing stars.

___________________

Get flowers. Cut them from the royal garden. Then I heard voices.

"Well you must!" hissed a girl.

"But hurt her?" said a lower voice.

"What do you think the plan is?" she said sarcastingly.

"Why her?"

"Your family is being paid. You do not do this, your family will lose its power!"

"I do not care about that!"

"And you will be banished from this kindom!"

"At least she will be safe."

"I will find someone else by then."

"I shall kill you myself if she gets hurt."

"Go ahead. Kill me. See who ends up losing. She will hate you more tha she did before!"

"She does not hate me."

"And she does not love you"

"Yes she does."

"She is in love with the court jester."

"But..."

"You can see it by the way she looks at me when I am with him."

He stayed quiet.

"Now," she said," will you help me?"

"Yes. I want to take care of the fool."


End file.
